El niño perdido de Ealdor
by the-blue-knight-of-shadows
Summary: Merlín, un niño pequeño de Ealdor se ha perdido en el bosque a las afueras de Camelot y el Príncipe Arturo le ayudará a regresar a casa
1. Me distraje

Se miraron. Sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez en esa versión de la realidad.  
>Vaya ojos, azules como el cielo mismo.<br>Sus cabellos eran rubios como el sol y su piel parecía tan suave y limpia; invitaba a ser acariciada

- ¿Te has perdido? – le preguntó el niño rubio a Merlín, quien lo miraba como si mirase un ángel.

Merlín guardó silencio mientras apreciaba con su vista las ropas vistosas de aquel ciudadano de la gran ciudad

¿Acaso todos en Camelot vestían tan elegante? Tendría que ser en verdad un sitio adinerado, no como su pequeño pueblo de Ealdor.

_'Madre'_ pensó _'¿Dónde te has metido?'_

- -¡Eh! ¿Qué no sabes quien te habla? ¿O acaso estás sordo? Te he preguntado si te has perdido

- - Ah… -le niño de los cabellos negros se aclaró la voz para que esta no sonara tan aguda y suave como de costumbre – si, perdí de vista a mi madre mientras compraba unas telas y corrí hasta aquí – levantó los brazos, señalando los gigantes de madera que rodeaban a los dos niños.

- - Estas son las tierras de mi padre, el Rey Uther ¿De dónde eres, pueblerino?

_"A la realeza se le trata con respeto, Merlín"_ le dijo una vez su adorada madre _"Cuando alguien de la realeza te hable, tu te arrodillas… ¡No quiero ni pensar en las cosas terribles que te harían si no les respetaras!"_

Inmediatamente, Merlín deslizó su pierna derecha hasta tocar el suelo con la rodilla, inclinando la cabeza hasta chocar con su rodilla izquierda

**_' El Príncipe Arturo. ¡Claro! Pero qué estúpido fui. Que no me corten la cabeza'_**

-Soy de un pequeño pueblo a las afueras, Ealdor, mi señor- Masculló nervioso el joven enclenque.

Escuchó los pasos del pequeño príncipe acercarse hasta poder ver sus botas relucientes entre la tierra y las hojas secas.

_'Seguro tiene mil sirvientes que le limpian las botas todos los días'_

- Levántate. No te haré daño.

Merlín asintió y se puso en pie, tambaleando en el proceso. Después de recobrar la postura, se mantuvo firme y contuvo el aire frente a su príncipe. Notó entonces, estando tan cerca, que era casi del mismo tamaño; Arturo era un poco más alto, probablemente por los pequeños taconcillos de sus botas negras.

- Pareces muy tenso – dijo Arturo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, deslumbrando la mirada de Merlín – Relájate, no te haré daño y mi padre tampoco. Acompáñame, conseguiré una patrulla que te lleve a casa – Colocó entonces su mano cubierta por el guante sobre el hombro tenso de Merlín, quien tomó aire con vergüenza al escuchar aquellas palabras.

- - No, mi señor, estoy seguro que podré encontrar mi camino a casa

- - No no, no cuestiones mi decisión - pasó su brazo sobre los hombros del chico – Has de estar asustado en este bosque, tan solo. Mi padre comprenderá

A lo lejos, Merlín pudo escuchar el trote de unos caballos

- - ¡Príncipe Arturo! ¡Príncipe Arturo! – Merlín miró a todos lados, buscando el origen de aquella vos suave que llamaba al niño a su lado

Buscó la mirada de Arturo que yacía sobre las hojas secas del bosque, negando con la cabeza mientras sus cabellos rubios se undulaban de lado a lado

- - ¡Aquí estoy, sir Leon! – respondió el Príncipe.

_' Por favor, no me hagan daño'_ Merlín cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras los caballos los rodeaban y dos jinetes, tal vez caballeros de Camelot, bajaban de estos

Merlín abrió los ojos; primero uno y luego el otro.

- Mi señor, no debe perderse así. ¡No sabe de los peligros que pueden existir en el bosque! Su padre no quiere que lo lastimen – habló un hombre vestido casi tan vistosamente como el Príncipe, pero no demasiado, y con los cabellos naranjas

_' ¿Sir Leon? '_

- - No te angusties tanto, Leon. Nada malo me va a pasar.

- - Y este quien es? –dijo el otro caballero, cuyo nombre Merlín desconocía

- - Él es mi nuevo amigo – lo defendió Arturo contra el despreciativo tono de voz, dando unos cuantos pasos adelante – Se llama… -Volteó hacia el pequeño enclenque que yacía con la cabeza baja – ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Merlín, mi señor – contestó en un susurro

- - Ya lo oyeron. Quiero que nos escolten hasta el castillo, él necesita llegar a su casa en Ealdor.

- - Pero, mi señor, es sólo un campesino –comenzó a decir el caballero de los cabellos naranja antes de que Arturo lo interrumpiera

- - Si no me ayudan, iré yo sólo a dejarlo

_' ¡¿El Príncipe Arturo a dejarme hasta Ealdor?! ¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto?'_ Se preguntó Merlín mientras abría los ojos de par en par

Ambos caballeros se miraron uno al otro mientras, impaciente, Arturo esperaba una respuesta a su pedido, cruzado de brazos.

- - ¿Y bien? – presionó Arturo con un tono que hizo que a Merlín se le pararan los cabellos de la nuca

Sir Leon abrió sus labios para volverlos a sellar. Los abrió una vez más

- - Iremos a la cuidadela, hasta el castillo, pero no sé que hará su padre con él

- - Lo convenceré

Y así bien, Arturo montó por sí solo uno de los caballos, y Merlín no acababa de creer que con su estatura hubiese podido montar un caballo tan grande cuando de pronto, el otro caballero tomó sin menor aviso a Merlín por la cintura y lo montó en su caballo

- - Sostente bien, jovencito.

Merlín asintió y tomó el asiento del caballo mientras ambos caballeros conducían a los animales a la cuidadela.

Arturo le dio una sonrisa de complicidad a su "nuevo amigo", el pueblerino perdido de Ealdor y éste le correspondió.

'Ahora solo falta que el Rey Uther no me corte la cabeza'


	2. A las afueras

Merlín sólo lograba escuchar gritos a su alrededor en el gran castillo de Camelot. Eran ensordecedores y atemorizantes, hacían a su pequeño y enclenque cuerpo temblar aún más bajo la situación

Padre – exclamaba Arturo tallando los dientes para no gritarle al hombre de cabellos blancos que tenía el poder absoluto en el castillo y también en el reino – Es tan sólo un niño. Ealdor no está lejos ¡Uno de tus hombres no te hará falta en un viaje de una noche!

¡Arturo! Entiéndelo, no arriesgaré la vida de uno de mis caballeros por un niño. Si su madre lo busca tanto, podrá venir a buscarlo mañana. Además, ha oscurecido ya ¿Pretendes que este niño y un caballero partan a Ealdor a estas alturas de la noche? ¡Qué ridiculez! – El Rey extendió sus brazos para llamar a la razón en la sala, donde Arturo apretujaba sus ropas entre los puños, tallando los dientes y aguantando lágrimas de furia.

Te lo suplico, Padre- el joven Príncipe se vio interrumpido por la voz de un hombre mayor que apareció como un fantasma entre la oscuridad en donde Merlín tenía la mirada fija y perdida por el temor_. 'Pensará que lo veía… Que vergüenza'_

El hombre mayor se acercó al Rey y lo tomó del hombro como si fuera cualquier persona, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Sus cabellos blancos y largos resaltaban con el resplandor de la luna llena que se colaba por el gran ventanal y sus ropas largas y un tanto coloridas parecían un batón de dormir, aunque más elegante.

Mi señor –aventuró el hombre – El joven Arturo tiene razón. Un hombre que lo escolte hasta su pueblo no hará falta por un día. Al partir mañana al alba, regresará al anochecer – el hombre iba a seguir hablando hasta que su Rey levantó la mano envuelta en el guante justo frente a sus narices

Mi decisión está tomada, Gaius . Leon- y miró al caballero que daba un paso al frente al ser nombrado- escolte a este niño fuera del castillo. No quiero que se acerque aquí

Arturo cerró los puños con tal fuerza que Merlín pensó que rompería sus guantes de cuero. Masculló algo inentendible para Merlín, quien estaba muy ocupado escuchando los pensamientos arremolinados en su cabeza una vez que logró comprender su situación en totalidad

' El Rey no comprendió ' las lágrimas del pelinegro se deslizaban por sus mejillas manchadas y sucias 'No volveré a casa. Madre… Madre, perdóname. No me dejes'

Mientras un par de soldados le tomaban los brazos para sacarlo del salón, logró escuchar los gritos del Príncipe contra su padre, y la voz de éste sobreponiéndose al joven.

Todo se había vuelto confuso.

¿Cómo es que había perdido de vista a su madre? Merlín intentaba recordar con que se había distraído aquella tarde en la que su destino había dado un giro tan inesperado.

Sus ojos – masculló mientras le seguía el paso a los guardas que darían por asegurado las órdenes del Rey. Era una imagen tan clara y viva que parecía una pintura de algún artista italiano: El camino del mercado abarrotado de personas pasando de un lado a otro. Dos guardas, idénticos en ropa estaban a las espaldas del joven Príncipe cuyos ojos azules brillaban como zafiros y sus cabellos, alborotados por el viento, deslumbraban los rayos del sol sobre éste.

Merlín comprendió entonces el posible motivo de la desesperación del Príncipe por llevarlo a casa, quizás éste intentaba remendar lo que creía su error. Pero ¿cuál sería su error sino el de tener los ojos más hermosos que el joven una vez pudo apreciar? Había sido su culpa por haberse perdido de vista, suya y de nadie más.

Los guardas que lo acompañaron lo dejaron a las afueras de la gran puerta de metal. Merlín miró hacia atrás mientras las puertas se sellaban con estrépito escándalo.

Estaba solo y con los ojos húmedos, sentía el aire gélido en su nuca mientras las hojas se mecía y lo arrullaban en el suave canto del viento. Se abrazó a si mismo aferrándose a su chaqueta marrón mientras miraba la noche oscura y las estrellas en lo alto iluminar un camino que no lograba determinar a donde iba.

Por más ridículo que pueda sonar, pedía a gritos con los labios sellados que el Príncipe de Camelot, el único y futuro Rey viniese a rescatar a un pobre pueblerino de Ealdor que se perdió en sus ojos azules y sus cabellos dorados.


	3. No hay vuelta atrás

El joven Arturo miraba por su ventana con una expresión de pura preocupación y angustia.  
>¿Porqué habría de preocuparse tanto por la vida de aquel joven pueblerino?<br>no había sido culpa suya que aquel niño se le quedara viendo tan fijamente… O que él mismo le devolviera la mirada como si fueran dos adolescentes enamorados.  
>No, no era su culpa… Pero entonces volvía esa pregunta a su cabeza.<p>

Interrumpió sus pensamientos, el toque en la puerta. Suave y discreto

Adelante. – dijo el joven con voz queda y seria.

¿Joven Arturo? – asomó por la puerta la cabeza, Gaius. Aquel viejo simpático de la Corte era el único en el que Arturo tenía confianza en aquel castillo lleno de sirvientes

Si, Gaius. Adelante. – Arturo cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho que respiraba pesadamente, con angustia

Su Majestad, espero no haberlo despertado – apenó el viejo mientras entraba en la habitación levemente iluminada por un par de velas que el mismo Arturo había encendido

No lo hiciste. ¿Qué ocurre?

Su Majestad… - Gaius aclaró su garganta y se acercó levemente al joven que estaba mirándolo serio del otro lado de la mesa - ¿No le angustia el destino del joven niño Merlín? No creo que sea oportuno… Dejarlo solo

Arturo se quedó quieto, casi inmóvil por unos segundos antes de suspirar ruidosamente y dejar sus hombros caer

Si, Gaius, me preocupa terriblemente pero no puedo hacer nada contra la voluntad de mi Padre

Gaius lo miró fijamente antes de susurrar lo más bajo posible, inclinándose sobre la mesa del comedor

Joven Arturo… Considero yo que debería ir a buscar al niño. Está a las afueras de la ciudadela… Los bosques, como bien sabemos, son muy peligrosos a estas horas de la noche

Arturo volteó hacia la ventana para contemplar la situación mientras miraba la luna iluminar los techos de las casuchas

Aunque era cierto que se sentía en parte culpable del pobre chico, había algo más…

Algo como preocupación, como un sentido de responsabilidad.

Haya sido su culpa o no, no era correcto dejar al niño ahí afuera, solo y desarmado sin saber a dónde ir

- Nos veremos a las puertas de la ciudadela – afirmó el joven príncipe mientras salía de su alcoba sin dejar que el médico tuviera una oportunidad de responder.

Rápidamente Arturo se encaminó hacia el pasillo, ágilmente deslizándose a hurtadillas por estos para evitar los guardas.

Llegar hasta la armería no había sido fácil pero una vez que consiguió su cota de malla y su espada (hecha especialmente para su altura y peso actual) comenzó su camino hacia las afueras de la ciudadela, entre la paja y los puestos desolados del mercado por el cual sus miradas se habían encontrado ésta tarde.

Subió la capucha de su abrigo hasta cubrir sus ojos por completo de la vista de alguien alto.

Se aferró fuertemente a su espada al escuchar los pasos de algunos guardas, de los cuales el joven pasó desapercibido.

Un nudo en la garganta se acentuó fuertemente en ésta mientras los nervios subían por su columna vertebral. Si su padre, el Rey, se entera de esto… No quiere pensar lo que le haría a él. Y a Gaius.

Temía más por el destino del médico que por el propio.

Mientras más se escabullía más miedo tenía. Logró suspirar y relajarse un poco al ver a Gaius a un lado de las puertas cerradas que del otro lado mantenían a raya al tenebroso bosque y los rufianes que ocultaba.

Arturo enderezó su espalda y caminó directo hacia las puertas, dándole un saludo corto al viejo con la cabeza. Colocó su mano en el metal frío de la puerta y suspiró

Sabía que a partir de ahí no habría vuelta atrás. Aún tenía tiempo de voltear atrás y olvidarse del pueblerino de Ealdor llamado Merlín, continuar con su vida normal pero ¿acaso Arturo Pendragon podría dormir tranquilo sabiendo eso? ¿Él? No.

Ese niño era su responsabilidad y era su deber encontrarlo sano y salvo y devolverlo así a su pueblo, costara lo que costara.

Miró a Gaius, quien asintió con firmeza como si diese la orden de atacar a muerte a alguien.

Arturo empujó fuertemente la puerta con ambas manos, forzándolas contra el fuerte viento de la noche. Una ráfaga de viento golpeó ferozmente su rostro, desequilibrando tanto su cuerpo como el de Gaius. Los vientos eran muy fuertes para la época del año; vientos así no era comunes.

Entonces, aparte del viento fuerte, algo más golpeo a Arturo. Un pensamiento tan repentino como escalofriante para su pequeño cuerpo: Alguien tenía que quedarse del otro lado de la puerta para cerrarla, pues estas no podías ser abiertas o cerradas desde afuera. Dejarlas abiertas alertaría a los guardas.

Miró a Gaius y como si este leyera pensamientos, él asintió

Joven Arturo, sé que lo encontrará y usted regresará sano y salvo. Si yo también voy levantarán sos- El viejo fue interrumpido por la mano que se alzaba frente a sus narices, la mano del joven príncipe

No digas más, Gaius. Lo entiendo y tienes razón. Evita que mi padre se entere de esto. Él nunca me lo perdonaría.

Así bien, avanzó sin mirar atrás consciente del problema que esto acarrearía.

'No hay vuelta atrás' se dijo mientras las puertas se cerraban estruendosamente, esperando que no fuera tanto como para causar un alboroto entre los guardas de la ciudadela.

Tomó el mango de su espada fuertemente mientras se encaminaba hacia un camino incierto y alborotado por los fuertes vientos. Solo esperaba que el joven de cabello escuro y ojos bellamente azules hubiese encontrado refugio en un lugar seguro y lejos de los asaltantes que reinaban la noche


	4. Frío en los huesos y sudor en las manos

Temblaba con el susurro del viento. Se abrazó a sí mismo, encogiéndose entre las hojas bajo la pequeña caverna en la que estaba.

Era un lugar modesto, apenas lo suficientemente ancho para cubrirse de la noche, para ocultarse de los males que se encontraban afuera, merodeando y reinando la noche.

Tenía los ojos bien cerrados pero todos sus sentidos alerta. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo.

Recordaba su casa como un lugar cálido y tranquilo, seguro a los pies del Reino de Camelot. Ealdor.

Tanto añoraba su camita maltrecha, el calor de la pequeña choza, las caricias y besos en la frente de su madre, Hunith.

Esa pobre mujer ha de estar destrozada en este momento, quizás siendo consolada por alguna de las vecinas pues en Ealdor todos se conocen y ver a Hunith sin el pequeño Merlín en brazos sería espantosamente confuso para los habitantes.

Mientras tanto, Merlín se aferraba a la esperanza de ver el sol salir pero la noche era joven, aún era de madrugada.

Tiritó, el frío parecía colársele entre los huesos y desgarrar su piel desde adentro hacia fuera.

Menuda crueldad la del Rey, se repetía Merlín mientras intentaba calentar sus manos en una modesta y pequeña fogata a su lado. No era mucho pero lo mantendría lejos de la hipotermia durante la noche.

Una vez fuera de la ciudadela, había corrido tanto que se perdió aún más de lo que ya estaba. No sabía donde estaba el sur o el norte, el oeste o el este pero lo sabría a la salida del sol porque, aunque no se ubicaba con las estrellas y la luna (muy vistosas aquella noche, cabe decir) con el sol si.

No había nadie a su alrededor, nadie que lo mirara o atestiguara de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Giró su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a la modesta fogata a su lado, llevó las manos hacia el frente y con mucha concentración pudo levantar las llamas. Las hizo más vistosas, más grandes y más coloridas, alumbrando un gran radio a su alrededor. Sonrió, aquello había sido de su creación. Él lo había hecho, nadie más que él.

Para Arturo la noche fue larga, los minutos y horas pasaban sin ver señal del chico.

¿Cómo es que se había metido en tal lío? Había ido por un inocente paseo por el mercado y ahora estaba en los bosques, buscando a un inocente niño pueblerino. ¿Cuántos años podía tener? Quizás su edad pero vaya que parecía menor, mucho menor gracias a una delicada figura, delgada y frágil.

Si era verdad que tenían la misma edad, Merlín debía comer mucho menos que él… ¿Merlín comía 5 veces al día como lo hacía él? Claro, después del entrenamiento… ¿Y si no? ¿Sería justo que Merlín comiera solo una vez al día? Quizás no comía… Quizás… Arturo sacudió la cabeza con ligera violencia, tenía que dejar de pensar tanto y concentrarse más. Se aferró a la espada, sus manos sudaban pero el viento las refrescaban un poco.

Se había dirigido hacia el norte, ligeramente inclinado hacia el oeste, solo por una mera corazonada pues recordaba que había visto unas pequeñas cuevas ahí.

Esperaba que su corazonada tuviese razón y pudiese encontrarlo pronto, el solo hecho de pensar que Merlín estaría por ahí solo le hacía sentir los pelos de punta.

Llevaba caminando un buen rato, en guardia, con la espada en alto y todos los sentidos activos, propio del joven cazador.

Olfateo el aire, olía a madera quemada. Conocía el olor perfectamente.

Quizás eran vándalos, aunque de serlo no estarían tan callados.

Aguardó un momento, escuchando atentamente mientras apoyaba su espalda contra un fuerte roble frente a quien sea que estaba ahí, cerca de esa fogata.

Tomó aire y se preparó. Podía encontrarse cualquier cosa, a cualquier persona al voltear pero solo esperaba encontrar al muchacho.

Dio otra bocanada y contó hasta 3 en su mente

1… Quizás sean vándalos, si es así, tendré que enfrentarme a ellos.

2… Quizás solo sean pueblerinos, si es así, seguiré mi camino.

3… Quizás sea Merlín, si es así…

Volteó, con la espada en guardia, a enfrentar lo que estuviese ahí.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, el destello fue impresionantemente fuerte, algo totalmente sobrenatural, fuera de lo común… Era mágico.

Se cubrió la mirada con una mano y con la otra mantuvo firme la espada pese a los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo.

Estaba estático ante el horror de la realidad, de todo lo que pudo encontrarse en el bosque, se había encontrado con un mago. Era cierto, no podía negarlo. En ese estado de shock que duró unos segundos supo que algún terrible mago o una malvada hechicera estaba frente a él, lo miraba fijamente y se preparaba para asesinarlo a sangre fría, pues así eran los magos. Todos eran asesinos. Todos.

Tenía que reaccionar rápido, tenía que atacar.

Una vez el destello se apagó a una luz moderada, levantó su espada por lo alto y adelantó unos pasos, listo para atacar al maléfico y terrible ser con el que se había encontrado.

Detuvo el arma al ver una chaqueta marrón familiar, los brazos debiluchos y delgados que se levantaban en un intento fallido por detener el inminente ataque.

Pero, acaso sus ojos lo engañaban?

Arturo parpadeó dos veces, con el arma aún levantada. Frente a sus ojos solo estaba Merlín, solo… Merlín.


End file.
